


Stupid Handsome Boyscout

by sapgay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, in which Gabriel Reyes finds Jack Morrison too attractive, might do sequels if people are interested!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapgay/pseuds/sapgay
Summary: Gabriel Reyes just wants to have an edgy, shaded high school career. So why does he have to have a giant fucking crush on Jack 'I light up the entire world because I'm an angel' Morrison.





	Stupid Handsome Boyscout

**Author's Note:**

> aaA hello! i'm starting a commissioning for fan fictions and i thought i'd warm up with a few one shots first! if you're interested at all in a few requests, head over to my tumblr @sappybeeb and send me a prompt! 
> 
> if you'd like to support me, please check out my kofi account at http://ko-fi.com/saplingbee everything is appreciated!

"Take yer'head outta yer ass and just talk to him, Marica!" 

All Gabe wanted to do was eat his lunch in fucking peace. He refused to consume the sewage they titled "school lunches", as not only was it bland to his spiced palette; but just went straight through whoever decided to "indulge" in it. Instead, he'd brought some leftover spicy chicken enchiladas his abuela had made last night. 

Though he was struggling to fully enjoy his meal with the ridiculous brunette cowboy yammering in his ear. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, cabrón, I don't have a fucking 'crush' on golden boy Morrison. He's just a friend, if I can even call him that." He practically growled at the man to his right, almost seething at the amused huff from the man Jesse had (constantly) referred to as "My future husband and soulmate forever holy shit."

"He seems to think highly of you, more than in simple 'friend' terms," Hanzo stated calmly, sipping from his leafy tea brew. "Perhaps he's waiting for you to make the first move." 

Gabriel mumbled something intelligible in return to that, knowing it was probably true, but no. He didn't have a crush on Jack fucking Morrison. No matter how smart and funny he was, the dark skinned man wasn't interested in those pretty blues that put the crystal waters to shame, that feathery, corn-blonde hair, the muscular arms, or that beautiful globe of his ass. Not at all. 

"Why don't the two of you go suck each other off behind the bleachers or something?" He slandered to the pair, standing up as the Japanese man bristled, red blotches staining his cheeks. As he was storming out from the buzzing cafeteria, he briefly heard Jesse offering a "I wouldn't mind that, darlin~" before he was promptly pushed off of his seat. 

Gabe huffed out an exhausted breath as he shoved his hands into his black hoodie, no particular aim in mind as he walked down the school hallway. It was pretty empty, students either out eating in the yard or food hall. A few classrooms were dotted with lunch time lessons or detentions, but generally quiet. He could hit up the art room where Amé and Sombra would be, the former of the two sulking about the hyper British girl having settled down with the new redheaded student, Emily. Gabe thought the two were cute together, painfully so, but he'd never admit it to his friend. 

Lost in the puddle of his thoughts, Gabriel didn't even notice the tall blonde before he crashed into him. 

"Maldito infierno!" He yelped, managing to only slightly recoil backwards from the collision rather than greeting the ground. 

Not like how Jack fucking Morrison was right now. It had to be him. Why did God hate him? 

"Shit, you good?" He mumbled to the blonde, genuinely concerned as he helped him up with a hand, currently ignoring the gay ass thoughts of "Shit his hands are soft..." as the blonde steadied himself. 

"I'm fine thanks Gabe!" Jack, despite being slightly dazed from the fall, flashed one of those goddamn blinding smiles at him, and he could swear he almost swooned right there on the spot. "If anything, I'm glad I bumped into you of all people, I was just coming to look for you actually!" 

What? Holy fuck, golden boy Morrison was actually coming to look for him? Why though? Christ he was getting lost in those goddamn blue eyes, they shone like the sea on a summer day...

"Hello...? Gabey..." He only snapped out of his trance when the blonde waved hand in his face, distracting him for the continuous damn butterfly march parading through his gut and surging tingles all over his body. 

Coughing to conceal his embarrassment, the Latino man tugged awkwardly at his beanie before finally speaking up. "Y- yeah, I'm here. Uh, what's up, bro?" Shit. Did he just call him bro? What the fuck? 

He watched as Jack slowly rocked on his heels, a red flush softly blooming over his cheeks. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner or catch a film tomorrow night?" 

"What" 

Oh god he was going to faint. He was going to faint and die right here in an Overwatch school hallway all over Jack Morrison's feet. Jesse was going to find him and tell everyone he died of a Jack Morrison-induced swooning because the blonde is heaven.

Despite the desert his mouth had suddenly turned to, he managed to swallow, stuttering out a choked "Like on a, date?" 

Jack's laugh woke him up immensely, the soft, velvety tones washing over him like a warm bath. "Yeah, if that's alright with you? I didn't want to be too forward, but I've just-" 

He didn't even give the blonde time to finish as he interrupted, heart hammering like a drill on concrete. "I'd love to."

The other's smile was so so infectious. 

"Great! I'll pick you up from your place, uh, is seven okay?" Gabe watched as the jock scrambled in his pockets for a pen before zipping one out and reaching for one of his (relatively clammy with nerves) hands. 

In an act of boldness, he moved to squeeze the other hand's that currently held a vice grip on his own, instead tugging the blonde in order for him to unceremoniously tumble forwards and land on Gabriel's chest. The feel of Jack's thundering heart against his own felt like some sort of shared bond and connection, something he wanted to cherish for a long time to come. 

"Seven sounds great..." he practically saw the hair's on Jack's neck stand at attention has he purred deeply into the other's ear, moving to softly kiss his cheek after an added: "I'll text you." 

He could get use to that dopey gaze on the other's face.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed! please leave a comment if you'd like a date sequel, and an nsfw sequel to this. feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> if you'd like to buy me a kofi :) http://ko-fi.com/saplingbee


End file.
